Express this product in scientific notation: $(6.60\times 10^{5})\times (9.00\times 10^{1})$
Solution: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (6.60\times 9.00) \times (10^{5}\times 10^{1})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 59.4 \times 10^{5\,+\,1}$ $= 59.4 \times 10^{6}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $59.4$ is the same as $5.940 \times 10$ $ = {5.940 \times 10} \times 10^{6} $ $= 5.940\times 10^{7}$